Crona
Crona (クロナ, Kurona), infamously known as the Demon Sword Master (魔剣士, Makenshi), is a Sword Master who is known to be the biological child of Medusa Gorgon, initially aims to become a Kishin, and is the partner of the Demon Sword, Ragnarok. Crona is known as one of the reoccurring antagonists in Soul Eater. He is voiced by Maxey Whitehead Main Friends: Maka Albarn, Aqua, Filia Main Enemies: Medusa Gorgon, Kishin Asura, Kirei Kotomine His theme The P Team Storyline To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Crona returns with the Helper Squad to fight Discord and Sigma. He has a run with Discord and not knowing how to deal with him Discord let's him/her go if he/she does a favor for him. Crona is later taking part in the favor he/she promised Discord which takes a turn for the wrost for the heroes. Crona remembers how he/she got helping to Discord killing his/her friends and he/she swears revenge on him. Crona retailates on Discord (though not to the extent of Bender) by showing him a harmony bomb. But it was a fake and Crona was very happy to see that Knuckles was still alive. Discord sent Sophitia's daugther Pyrrha to kill Crona as payback for what he/she did to him. But Crona defeated Pyrrha and then takes her back to his/her friends to see what's wrong with her. Crona alongside Bender is the only character to have terrifed and gotten the better of Discord. Also Discord and Bender both know what gender Crona really is. Discord and Bender both also used Crona like a chess piece against their enemies, Discord in attacking Captain Knuckles and hurting the Helper Squad and Bender did so to find a weakness in Discord and bring Discord`s defense down for him to attack Discord. He also provided Crona with the Harmony Bomb against Discord which makes sense as he is the hero closest to the elements of harmony out of him, Lizbeth, Dib and Knuckles. Even Crona was used, he still out smarted Discord for the first time by collbrating with The Sprit of Chaos`s nemesis and getting a drop on him. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker After Discord is defeated Crona and the others return home. Crona serves as the triagonist despite not appearing much to Lizbeth and Maka's duetagonist and protagonist, as his small role has quite an impact But one night Crona in his dream meets Mechuckles who threatens to kill him. Crona thought it was Knuckles but Kratos cleared showed who it really was. At one point Crona and the other Meisters have a encounter with The Sith Stalker. He defeats them and tells Crona he'll be back for him. Later Crona runs into Mechuckles. He fights him and defeats him. Or so he thought. Mechuckles transformed and tried to kill Maka but Crona took the blow for Maka. And lost his life in doing so... The Wrath of God of War Rises Crona returns in a small role, as a Zombie. Meister of War The Legend of Maka Albarn Crona returns to help Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles, and the rest save Maka who he/she has become attracted to which would make sense considering how personal Maka takes to Crona or Soul being hurt. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Crona joins Maka and They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Crona helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is underattack whih gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Which they do and work with him and CAstiel on a mission to stop all the old video game characters from being incarnated by the CSM. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona and they go after Pan with The V Crusaders and Hunson. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Crona make a few appearences in LOTM: Armageddon. He lives with Kirei Kotomine inside his church for reasons not yet known. LOTM: Weirdmageddon Crona returns as one of the main heroes of the story Relationships Ragnarok Crona's weapon, as well as part of their blood. When Crona was a child, Medusa melted down Ragnarok, at that time a regular weapon, and combined him with black blood. She then injected this mixture into Crona's own blood, creating an unwilling symbiosis and permanently fusing Crona with Ragnarok. Ragnarok is a playful character, and acts like an annoying older brother to Crona. He often gives the meister noogies, steals their food, plays with their nose, and even lifted up Crona's robe at one point, almost exposing the underwear. Whenever Ragnarok is angry with his meister, he will not hesitate to pop out of them and begin attacking them in an annoying, playful, but slightly violent way. He also uses Crona as a human shield at times, notably only for non-lethal attacks, like Maka Chop. However, despite his teasing, Ragnarok does seem to care about Crona. He heals Crona whenever needed (although always pestering for a "thank you very much" afterword) and provides constant vocal motivation during battle. Ragnarok realizes that if Crona dies, he will die too, ultimately driving him to protect his meister as much as possible. Maka Albarn Crona's first friend; they share a similar soul wavelength. It was during the underground the DWMA battle in which the Kishin was revived where Maka and Crona became friends: after seeing into Crona's soul and realizing the emptiness and sadness of their past, Maka came to understand Crona on a deep level. Not long after, Maka gave Crona presumably their first loving physical contact when she hugged them and gave them a handshake. After the underground battle, Maka and Crona become formidable friends. It is with Maka's help that the meister learns how to fit into the DWMA. At first, Crona won't even leave a room without Maka, though they become more open later on. Although the strong relationship seems to be one-sided at times (as Maka has many friends and often does not spend time on-screen with Crona) ultimately Maka's love for Crona is shown in the Anime when she decides to help Crona defeat Medusa rather than help the DWMA bring down the Kishin at Baba Yaga Castle. This choice would ultimately save Crona's life for the time being. In the manga, before the battle at Baba Yaga Castle, Crona runs away from the DWMA and, with Medusa's influence, forgets about Maka as well as the others. While upset with Crona's turn to Medusa's side, Maka still believes somewhere inside Crona is her old friend, and determinedly tries to return them back to the DWMA's side. While her attempts fail at first, Crona finally is convinced by Maka when she risks her life to enter Asura and talk to Crona. Amazed she could be so selfless, risking her life for them and still caring about them after all they did, Crona decides to seal themselves inside the moon alongside Asura and the Black Blood, which allows Maka and the others to return to Death City safely. Maka later is shown to be deeply saddened and depressed about Crona's sealment inside the moon, spending a lot of time by herself when she returns home, thinking about it. Ultimately, she likely blames herself for what happened to them, as she was unable to convince them to leave Medusa before they were consumed by Asura. Still, after some encouragement from Soul, Maka expresses the belief that she will see Crona again and seems determined to do so in her last words of the manga. In the anime, Crona even says they consider Maka to be their one and only true friend, and cries in fear of losing Maka's friendship because they betrayed the academy and caused Franken Stein to become insane. Maka hugs Crona, reassuring them that she will always be their friend. She is not upset with Crona at all when Crona confesses to betraying the academy, knowing Crona was pressured into it by Medusa. Instead, it only amplifies her hate towards Medusa. Following Crona's expulsion and imprisonment, Crona asks Death to let them find Professor Stein and defeat Medusa stating that Maka has always stood up for them and that they owe Maka for that everything she has done for them. Death allows Crona to go after Medusa; however Marie, who had quit her job at the DWMA, goes along with Crona to bring Stein back, even though she doesn't trust Crona. While in the desert, Crona, in their mind, apologises to Maka for lying to her and vows to make everything right. Once they find Medusa and Stein, Crona (with the help of a vision of Maka) tells Medusa that they are there to defeat her. When Maka saves Crona from being killed by Medusa, they work with Maka and Marie to stop Medusa and save Stein and Rachel Boyd. However, when Stein gets the upper hand, Medusa tries to use her Vector Arrow to kill Maka. Crona sees what is about to happen and instead pushes Maka out of the way and gets impaled by the arrow themselves. As Crona lies dying in Maka's arms from their injury, they tell Maka not to cry, stating that even near death they are finally happy for the first time because of their friendship with Maka. Later on, after Professor Stein is saved from the madness, he tells Maka that Crona is still alive and that he can save them and Ragnarok. When Crona wakes up from the surgery, the first thing Crona wants to do is to find Maka. Stein and Marie bring Crona to the Death Room where they learn Maka is fighting Asura along with her friends in the ruins of Baba Yaga's Castle, they tell the others (Stein, Marie, Spirit, Death, Sid, Joe Buttataki, Excalibur, Azusa Yumi, and Justin Law) in the Death Room that the Kishin-Hunt isn't what Maka needs to defeat Asura and that her true strength in destroying Asura comes from her heart and not a technique (which is bravery). The anime's final credits show that Crona (after being allowed back into the DWMA as a full time DWMA student) now lives with Maka, Soul, and Blair. Marie Mjolnir Marie and Crona share a very close relationship, and Marie treats Crona in a very gentle, friendly fashion, resembling Maka's manner of treating them. Crona intensely enjoys this part of Marie and often becomes more happy and comforted when around her. Marie particularly likes Crona, regarding them as a "good kid" who is "so sweet and quiet". Marie acknowledges that Crona is an extremely gentle soul, and does whatever she can to help them no matter the situation. She also shows great enthusiasm in brightening Crona up, and enjoys seeing them happy, and making them feel better when something appears to be wrong with them. Marie has also stated that Crona is one of the focal points in which she enjoys teaching at the DWMA so much. When viewed side-by-side, Marie is the complete opposite of Medusa. In the manner of treating Crona, acting around Crona, and even in Crona's personality towards her. It is rational to believe that Crona may view Marie in a motherly way, and Marie doing the same. Marie has never exhibited as much kindness and friendliness as she does with Crona with any other individual in the series. In the anime, when Marie quits the DWMA, Death sends Crona with her to save Professor Stein and Rachel Boyd and kill Medusa Gorgon (since Crona is expelled from DWMA). Marie has lost her trust in Crona after finding out that Crona caused Professor Stein's madness to increase, thus she can only regain her trust in Crona if they help to save Stein. Marie is taken back at Crona's courage in standing up against Medusa at her lair and tries desperately to help Crona fight Medusa, with Stein preventing her from helping out. After the battle and Stein is freed from Medusa's control, they bring both Rachel and a gravely injured Crona back to Death City. This is where Stein's performs an operation on Crona. Marie feels guilty for not trusting Crona and that she couldn't save Crona from getting injured by their mother, but Stein believes that Crona will forgive her. Soul Eater Evans Despite Crona giving Soul a scar, Soul holds no grudge and tries to help out Crona. He appears to be friendly to Crona, mainly for Maka's sake, but he does show a little irritation such as when he threatened to kick Crona when they were being too frantic about the academy. Soul seems able to see a bit of himself in Crona, which allows him to make some observation about Crona that their peers may not. In the penultimate chapter, Soul tells Crona to join in the song he has constructed from the world's souls, motivating the hesitant Crona by saying, "Just jump in there and worry about the details later. It's the same for me too." Soul makes this remark after Crona identifies as well how the two of them are similar: Crona tells Soul that he too understands how Maka gives them courage.2 In the anime, Soul shows concern for Crona that is similar, if less intense, than that which Maka has for Crona. Soul is the first one to notice that Crona was acting strangely following Professor Stein's increasing madness (because of their guilt for the betrayal). After Crona leaves DWMA, Soul helps Maka locate them in the desert and bring them back to DWMA where Crona is arrested. In the ending credits of the final episode, Crona is revealed to be living with Maka, Soul, and Blair. Black Star Black☆Star quickly treats Crona as a friend, going so far as to beat up anyone who tries to pick on Crona (so he says). In the manga, upon confronting Crona after they return to Medusa, Black☆Star is angered that Crona forgot about them, especially Maka, as he calls Crona not to believe in anyone else or fear disappointing anyone else but him—and what disappoints him is that Crona will not return to the DWMA and Maka. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Tsubaki appears to be kind and gentle toward Crona. She is even friendly towards Ragnarok, offering him food and candy, despite his rather rude comments and disgusting mannerisms. Like Black☆Star, following Crona's defection to Medusa, Tsubaki struggles to convince Crona to rejoin their teachers and classmates at the DWMA, although whereas Black☆Star attempts to persuade Crona by beating them in combat, Tsubaki tries speaking to Crona. Death the Kid Initially, upon finding Crona seizing all the souls on the Nidhögg, Kid was willing to kill Crona, as Medusa's child was on Death's kill list for being a potential Kishin. Following Crona's defection to the DWMA and Death removing the souls from Ragnarok, thereby mitigating the danger Crona and Ragnarok posed, Kid seemed to get along well with Crona, as Kid is seen not holding a grudge against them for what transpired at the Nidhögg. When Medusa coerces Crona back to her side, and when Death ordered Spartoi to execute Crona, Kid was the only meister who did not object, as he believed it was necessary to follow his father's order. Nevertheless, as he clarified to Black☆Star, Kid also thought that even an order such as his father was not absolute—as he argued, no order is absolute—which led him to suggest, however cryptically, that he expected many of his peers were not going to follow through on Death's demand. Kid therefore argues that perhaps his father's order was actually a challenge to him and his peers to determine alternatives to killing Crona—but that finding Crona was of paramount importance. Liz and Patty Thompson When Patty first saw Crona, she couldn't tell whether they were either male or female, further pushing the idea that Crona's gender or biological sex has not been officially stated. They, like Kid, hold no grudge against them for what transpired at the Nidhögg. They are even seen helping Crona shop for clothes. Medusa Gorgon Crona's biological mother, and the one who fused the Black Blood (containing Ragnarok) into Crona's blood. Medusa seems to act towards her child as if they were a servant and is overall less of a mother and more of an enemy. She, as of yet, has not displayed any definitive or legitimate affection for Crona. Medusa trained Crona in the hopes that they would one day rise to become the next Demon God. However, as it grows more and more apparent that Crona does not have the will to fulfill this task, Medusa spoke often of "throwing out" her unneeded child. Once Crona attends the DWMA, however, she forces Crona to be a spy and complete tasks for her. In the anime, Medusa ultimately has no problem seemingly mortally wounding Crona, enticing Maka's fury. However, in the manga, she claims that Crona has been captured and that no parent wants their child to be sacrificed (though this turns out to be a ruse in order to manipulate Maka further). Arachne Crona is the child of Medusa, Arachne's sister, which makes Arachne Crona's aunt. Like her sister, Arachne toys with Crona's emotions, possessing no love for the child and desiring only to exploit Crona to advance her own desires. Upon their first meeting, Arachne instantly recognized Crona as her sister's child, likely because her spiders were surveilling all parts of the world, including Medusa. As such, Arachne already knew Crona's abilities and the presence of Black Blood within the meister's body. Arachne initially offered to recruit Crona to Arachnophobia, claiming that, even though Medusa showed Crona no love, as Crona's aunt, Arachne would. While shaking upon this meeting with an aunt, crying from the stress and anger at Arachne paralyzing Maka with her spider silk, Crona saw through her lie and attacked her. But as a powerful witch with 800 years of experience, Arachne defeated Crona with just attacks from her fan. Recognizing that Crona would not join Arachnophobia, Arachne had no qualms ordering Giriko to kill Crona and then Crona's friends Maka and Soul. Kirei Kotomine Aqua Filia (Skullgirls) Sakura Matou Augus Sailor Moon Alexander Anderson Allies: Ragnarok, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Aqua, Filia, Shirou Emiya, Yu Narukami, Enemies: Medusa, Asura, Kirei Kotomine, Trivia Crona is the youngest of the 4 Meisters (Crona Maka Black Star Death the Kid) Crona is one of the most tragic heroes of all time. Gallery Crona_(Pre-Timeskip).png Crona1.jpg|Crona and Ragnorak Crona x.jpg Crona51.jpg Crona47.jpg Crona53.jpg Crona32.jpg Crona12.jpg Crona30.png Crona60.jpg Crona43.jpg Crona46.jpg Crona50.jpg Crona5.jpg Crona smile forming.png Crona_Smiling.png Crona and Aqua.png|"Crona and Aqua" Crona and Kirei Kotomine.png|"Crona and Kirei Kotomine" Crona Aqua and Filia.png|"Crona Aqua and Filia" Crona Ragnarok Filia and Samson.png|"Crona Ragnarok Filia and Samson" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:On and Off Villains Category:Demon Category:Tragic Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Immortals Category:Non Humans Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Partner Category:Woobies Category:The Helper Squad Category:Asexual Characters Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Meister Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mechuckles' Victims Category:Tritagonists Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Videos Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters Bridal Shotacon is Neutral towards Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Blood Users Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maaya Sakamoto Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maxey Whitehead